


There she blows!

by Red_inK



Series: Memories of SE.RA.PH [2]
Category: Fate/EXTELLA LINK - Fandom, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_inK/pseuds/Red_inK
Summary: Hakuno learns how to fish from SE.RA.PH's two resident experts... and encounters an old "acquaintance."





	There she blows!

Hakuno shifted herself slightly and yawned-how long had it been now? She tapped the fishing rod she was clutching onto, before staring into the deep navy depths close to the shoreline, freshly designed from the Moon Cell.

How long had it been since she could simply take the time to relax? The Grail War, the game show of death held on the Far Side, the destruction of Velber 02 and the recent closure on Rex Magnus and his bid to conquer SE.RA.PH. Hakuno found her answer- never.

Cu Chulainn had been so keen to show her how to fish- saying something about how her luck might rub off on him. And sure-why not? Hakuno had never been fishing before and was keen on learning something else other than mage craft and self defence. Surrounded by nature, the gently rocking waves; Hakuno found out what tranquillity and relaxation truly felt like.

It was...so boring!

Hakuno began tapping her feet- she couldn't believe she was thinking this; but when was the next crisis going to pipe up?

'Hush Master-you don't want to scare away the fish.'

Hakuno rolled her eyes and faced the Archer clad in red. Nameless, her self-proclaimed teacher had decided Lancer wasn't going to be of any use here.

Which naturally led to a competition. Archer and Lancer had sat on either side of their Master, eager to show off their EX skills in fishing by pulling up the biggest catch.

'Eh? What's the matter there Archer- can't land a catch with your super fancy rod?' The Lancer whose hair matched the shade of the sea jabbed at Nameless. 'What's the point of having a reel like that if you don't how to use it?'

Nameless just closed his eyes, refusing to give rise to his temper. 'Says the one with neither the rod nor the skill to back it up. Talk about making a dog's breakfast out of this.'

'Tch you bastard! All your flash and banter is what's scaring away the hunt!'

Hakuno sighed. When she told Medusa she was going fishing with Lancer and Archer, Rider mentioned something about them likely getting caught up in some sort of "measuring contest" instead. The Master now knew what she meant.

'Speaking of hunting Lancer, I didn't think you be so into sitting around like this,' Hakuno stated. His blood red eyes detracted from Archer to gaze back at his Master.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'I mean, you're always saying it's a hundred times easier to just stab things. I don't really see this as hunting so much as just waiting for something to float along.' She closed her chestnut eyes, admitting defeat,' I really don't see the appeal in fishing.'

'Well you haven't really fished yet have ya?' Lancer replied, returning to his post, 'sure, hunting boars and beasts gets the adrenaline pumping. For the good stuff, you gotta wait. Trust me, when you feel a tug on that line you'll get real excited.' Lancer flashed a smirk full of teeth her way,' just don't think too much about it!'

'I agree,' Archer said, reeling in his line slightly. 'I think learning how to unwind like this will prove to be valuable. Forgive me Master, but when it comes to improving your personal life you are somewhat lacking.'

'...tell me something I don't know.'

'Did you know you've got a catch?!' Lancer exclaimed.

As the line grew taut Hakuno noticed the fishing pole in her hand was shaking. It was a catch! 'Ah! What do I do now?!' The fish was fighting really hard against her, and appeared to be winning. Both Archer and Lancer leapt to their feet.

'Reel in the slack line!'

'Don't tense the line so much it'll snap!'

'That's two different things!'

'Ok! Start reeling!' her Servants yelled simultaneously. Hakuno tried, she really did. But her catch started dragging her towards the water's edge.

'Ahh!'

'What the!' Nameless rushed to her side and grabbed the fishing rod, preventing Hakuno from sliding any further to her doom. But it kept pulling stronger.

'Shit!' Lancer rushed to her other side to do the same, 'Don't worry Master, this bastard ain't getting away!'

'I think I want it to!'

Even then, with two Servants, the "fish" continued to struggle against them. The three of them tried to catch a glimpse of the catch; but all they could see was a black shadow flickering in the deep. And it was huge.

' _Moon Cell deletion be damned- this is how I die. I'm gonna get eaten by a fish!_ ' Hakuno thought to herself- she didn't even know how to swim.

'Focus Master! We can do this!' Archer's voice snapped her back to reality. Lancer was laughing maniacally.

'Hell yeah we can- here it comes!'

It brought a tidal wave down upon them, thrashing through a curtain of azure seawater. It was not a fish.

Oh, it was not a fish.

'Moby Dick?!' Hakuno yelled as a giant neon blue whale charged for the trio. Archer swiftly scooped up Hakuno and leaped to the side, as the whale crashed into the shoreline violently. The Hound pounced into action, his red thorn-like spear eagerly materialising into his hand.

Hakuno remembered fighting this Attack Program with Nero back in the Grail War. In order to gain the approval of a certain Formalwear, it required the defeat of a powerful opponent. This heavyweight champion that held the strength of a Servant fit the bill. She never expected to see it again.

'Now this is more like it!' Lancer barked, pleasant fishing now a distant memory.

'Orders, Master!' Archer shouted.

'Don't let its size fool you, it can get pretty fast!' Hakuno yelled. She remembered Moby Dick was capable of inflicting poison and so she acted accordingly. She muttered a poison resistance Code Cast on the two; and it never hurt to add a fortune buff on Lancer.

'Trace on!' Archer blocked a direct hit from the whale, before countering and stunning it. Lancer rushed to its side and using his spear swiped a huge gash into its side.

Maybe the Code Casts were overkill. In a dazzling rush of red and blue it was quickly over.

However Lancer was a bit too enthusiastic. Working himself up into a Celt's trademark frenzy he yelled out, 'sharpen your teeth!' His spear shone vibrantly as he enthusiastically began to fire up his Noble Phantasm. 'GAE...'

'That's a bit-' Hakuno started, but it was too late.

'BOLG!' Like crimson lightning the spear skewered the mighty Attack Program. From the sheer force of the throw, Moby Dick exploded.

The Child of Light stood tall, his chest puffed out in pride. The Wrought Iron Hero, looking satisfied dematerialised his twin blades. They both laughed triumphantly at their work.

Meanwhile Hakuno just stood there, blank faced and staring at the gradually evaporating pile of goop that was once the fierce Attack Program Moby Dick.

'Well Master I guess you won!'

'Indeed, good haul there.'

Hakuno sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. 'Good haul? I guess it would be if there was anything left to identify it as such.'

Lancer crossed his arms, 'well you did say you were getting bored!' Archer just closed his eyes, muttering something about, "never happy." At least the two got over their petty feud.

What was the lesson here again? Something about learning how to relax?

'... I'm gonna go get some cake.'


End file.
